Scarlet Secret Chapter 1 Guardian Angel
by Eli Luna
Summary: first book , release of chapter 1 , november 11th chapter 2 releases november 21st if i get it finished


**Chapter 1. Guardian Angel**

It started one day , as I was walking through my usual route on the way to school it was as if inscribed in my mind like in stone , I noticed her she was about my age her eyes gleaming with a sparkling jade green , and her blonde hair blowing in the wind with a tint of red through it , although it seemed she was staring at me and it seemed like time froze still , well more less it seemed that way till the sharp sensation , which felt like millions of ice cold needles prickling me in the side .  
Seems that in the time spent day dreaming when the moment our eyes met I was side swiped by an oncoming car , I remember hearing the screeching of tires and a loud scream , there seemed to be a lot of commotion and from that time I knew today was definitely different and as time seemed to speed up like a train coming to a stop to pick up passengers with the ice cold feeling it seemed I was in immense pain , the sound of sirens and flashing lights seemed fairly familiar like the feeling of being next to a warm fireplace.

Hours passed which seemed to fly by with the feeling of the morphine making my body numb , I looked around the pale green walls was a sure sign that I knew I wasn't outside anymore , I looked further around noticing a single chair in the corner and behind me was a bunch of devices which seemed to be medical equipment .  
I then heard a soothing voice in a monotone voice "he's awake sir"  
I looked around to see a small women her statuesque figure wearing a white dress-like uniform and a pair of thick glasses.  
she looked like she was in her mid 20's as the doctor came in , studying my mentality and seeing weither or not I was actually conscience or in a dazed state ,  
before I knew it he was speaking , a soothing voice with a stern tone , like when they knew exactly what they were doing , it seemed he was studying the charts at the end of the bed and said while reading  
"so mister Luna , seems here from the information the young lady who called the ambulance said you were just standing in the middle of the road , in some 'trance' and an oncoming car hit you".

With those words I suddenly jumped to hear that I was hit by an oncoming car,  
to notice that the sharp pain suddenly came back with the feeling of sudden fear for what happened my facial expression said otherwise , the doctor then studied my facial expression and then continued to say  
"ah. So it seems the medicine is wearing off" he then ordered the young nurse to get some pain killers after she came back with the medicine rather prompt , she said in a sweet voice "is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Burke"  
he beckoned that there was nothing more , and she glided out of the room.  
He continued from where he left off with a stern voice as if concerned that it may be worse  
"so it seems Mr. Luna"  
I had interrupted and said in a pain staked voice,  
"please, there are no formalities call me Eli."  
he continued from there  
"So Eli , it seems that you were standing in the middle of the road and a car barely missed you it seems it clipped you on the side breaking 2 ribs " as I winced in pain.  
"what I want you to do , take those pills with some water , and relax you should be ok to leave on your own tomorrow , but what we want to do is do a cat scan , and see weither or not you have a concussion"  
I obeyed obediently and took the pills the pain then started to drift away as if it was  
but a dream and I entered a light headed daze , it seemed the pills kicked in pretty fast.

Next thing I knew it I woke up in a room being rolled somewhere,  
I beckoned weakly to say "where are we going."  
and a familiar voice said in a soothing low voice "well Mr. Luna we are going to do the cat scan"  
I had no idea what a cat scan was but I knew I was in capable hands since the doctor was renown to be the best in town and then I started fading back into my dreams , it seemed this time  
the feeling was not familiar my dream composed of chasing a girl with long sandy blonde hair just past her shoulders , her skin was a a bit tanned but noticeable that she doesn't spend a lot of time in the sun , and while I was chasing this person I noticed that when I came to a point a wall surrounded me and I was sudden woken up.  
with a overwhelming smell of onion soup I looked around with hungry eyes searching for where the scent was coming from the cold feeling from noticing that I had bandages applied to the spot where they did work on my ribs kicked in , but there was no pain no panic just an overwhelming urge to satisfy my hunger I shot up almost removing the iv that was placed in my wrist on accident to notice that the source of the smell , was beside me ,  
with a sigh of relief I went to grab the tray and swing it over my bed to dig in but to my dismay the doctor came through the door holding another clipboard.  
but this time he had an encouraging look on his face when he looked at me , it was reassuring that filled me with a sense that nothing bad happened before I was able to take my first bite he cleared his throat and said in a moderate tone "well Eli , it seems here your cat scan was successful and there was no sign of a concussion you should be free to leave in a few hours " as he signed the clipboard  
and removed the iv from my arm.  
"I will let the receptionist at the entrance of your release , just don't take it too rough and leave when you're ready to , and if you feel dizzy or lose your balance take some asprin and lay down"

And with that he left pacing his steps out the door  
with a sigh of relief a surging feeling of happiness came over me I said in my head  
thankfully I'm ok , from there I dug into the soup it was onion soup as my nose  
let me know earlier , with each sip the over powering taste of the onion  
sent chills down my spine since I was so hungry I went through the soup fairly quickly and noticed to my dismay that the soup was all gone , with a satisfied feeling in my stomach I got up out of the bed gathering the stuff I had with me and changing into my clothing .  
It seemed the only cloths I had with me were a pair of navy blue jeans with a few rips in the legs  
a shirt that fit well around the arms and shoulders it as well as the jeans was torn a bit , and navy blue.  
as I slipped on my shoes which strangely enough were probably the only things that  
weren't ripped or worn out the nurse came into the room.  
with a sweet voice as if speaking to a child after scratching their knee "so I take it Mr. Luna you fine and ready to depart"  
I reacted strangely to see to my dismay it seemed she was rather disappointed that I was leaving , then responded and said "yeah , I want to catch up with my school work and not get behind"  
she then said in a up tone voice.  
"alright well ask the receptionist for a doctor's note , we prepared that for you to give the office of your school , explaining what happened the few days you were here" and with that she left gliding out the door again.  
I looked around for the final time assessing the place I was in , making sure to notice it wasn't some dream or nightmare where some monsters would charge through the windows and horde the place , after shaking the morbid thought out of my head , I gathered my stuff and continued to leave.

And on my way out of the pale green room with all the medical equipment laced along the wall behind  
the bed , I noticed the girl that stunned me before the accident .  
she ran up to me hugging me with my dismay I was shocked with a pleasant feeling that I have not felt in a long time it was a shock.  
like electricity coursing through my skin saying that this was reality  
looking at her small face and thin figure I noticed that she never stopped coming to visit , her face was full of tears as if we knew each other and that she was about to lose the most precious  
thing she's ever known and as I watched her jade green eyes sparkle with tears pouring out in happiness knowing that I was alright.  
As we held each other I bluntly ruined the moment on accident and asked her who exactly she was  
and in a sweet voice like hearing a gentle tune on a violin said "oh! , my name is Jasmin , Jasmin orlowski , I'm very sorry that I did that without properly introducing myself"  
as she was apologizing I responded saying that it was ok.

Next thing I knew it she was offering to drive me home from the hospital , although my original idea was to just walk home and let the reality of the situation sink in , we started to walk to the car that she had carefully parked in front of the hospital she inquired "so , I've introduced myself , could you enlighten me on your name?"  
As I let that sink in with a bit of shock my voice responded with a hasty tone "My...., My name is Eli Luna. and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance"  
looking away in a shy manor.  
then I heard her chuckle which slowly turned into a bit of a giggle , she then retorted after laughing  
"please don't be so formal , after all we are teenagers"  
a bit shocked we continued afterwards it seemed Jasmin had a lot of questions  
even though we had just met she asked a lot of redundant questions like what my favourite food and colour was , it seemed she was just making small talk to reassure that I was ok , as the conversation stopped we had arrived at her car , parked perfectly in the spot , I looked over the car it was a sleek silver , must have been a new paint job I thought since the paint was unscathed.  
she opened the driver's side of the car , and motioned for me to get in,  
Our conversation continued and she finally asked me "so where do you live?"  
I had to think that over for a second and said "I don't quite know the street personally since I haven't been here that long , I know that I live down near the creek past the old mill."

She started the car the gentle rev of the engine surely said that the car was still fairly new , and she pulled out of the parking spot elegantly and continued to drive she was going no more than 75 miles an hour down the highway focused on the road , she knew where she was going though.  
I then mumbled under my breath,

"so this is how it begins"  
and in shock Jasmin had retaliated and said "what do you mean , how it begins"  
I answered abruptly "well I moved here not too long ago no more than about two to three weeks and I get hit by a car , it just doesn't seem like a good way to start the year."  
and I continued to look out the window , and she let what I said soak in and about five minutes later after thinking about what to say she said in a reassuring voice  
"well I'm pretty sure it's not THAT bad , I mean come on it could be worse"  
shocked that she would say something so pessimistic I sighed  
"Well that's true, I guess it could be better going to school tomorrow since I was excused for today"

Then we arrived promptly at my house it was a beaten up building which would scream hey look I'm going to collapse on myself , but yet was still so very stable Jasmin then asked me  
"this is the place right?"  
As I responded to say yes , very sheepishly being a little ashamed of living in a house that seemed to be falling apart under its own weight.  
we said our farewells and I opened the door to leave when she quickly said  
"hey I will see you at school right?"  
Assuming there was only one school in the town I agreed by nodding my head  
and giving a quick crooked smile , after closing the door and waving her away , the sleek silver car was gone.  
and I was walking down the pathway to the door it seemed no one was home , "again.."  
I muttered to myself as I reached for the key under the small pot with the flowers in it , and as I unlocked the door a warm gust of air came across my face , it was soothing just like the feeling at the hospital.  
even though the old house seemed like it would have more cracks and drafts it had a strange  
warm and fuzzy hospitality to it, and so it seemed from all the events I had endured I was very exhausted , so my first thoughts was to prepare something for dinner , take a bath and then relax and sleep in the over sized bed I had in my room.  
as I walked to the kitchen to prepare some food I noticed there was a note on the table it was the same note from before I went to school it had said

_Dear Eli  
me and your father are sorry we cannot be there to see you off on the first day of school here and that we had to go on an emergency leave for work ,  
but you have our wishes on the first day so we wish you luck on meeting new people , _

_Ps.  
we will be back in a few weeks after Halloween , we also stocked the fridge so that you would have enough food to eat till we get back ._

_Love  
Rena and Jacinto _

The first thoughts that came to me after reading the note was to make some food so I prepared a sandwich from the cold cuts we had in the fridge there was some black forest ham and I also grabbed a slice of cheddar cheese nuked it in the microwave for about a minute and quickly ate.

I was then off to have my shower to relax my muscles from the things that happened it was all sudden walking into the washroom, after undressing throwing my pants and shirt into a hamper  
next to the door I continued to assess the bandage work as I peeled it off having  
slight pains from peeling the surgical tape off my tanned skin traces of dirt were where the bandages were and the first things that came to mind were  
"man I need to take a shower".  
As I prepared the water I took a closer look where they did work it seemed that the scar was fully healed over but you could still notice that it was there I then hopped into the warm water letting it flow down my body, and continuing to wash my hair and slicking back the strands of each hair back as i rinsed my short black hair , remembering someone once said ,  
that the colour of my hair resembled the stone onyx, but to me it was a basic jet black.

after cleansing myself of the dirt and the aches from laying down for so long , I proceeded to make my way to my room.  
The room was a fair size the walls were ruby red of course being my favourite colour and all there was a single night table in the right corner of the room next to my bed which was pressed right under the window , and on the left side of the room I had my desk where my computer sat and my books , walking into the room noticing that it was the way I left it the day I went to go to school .  
Walking to the window to look out and finally actually noticing that the scenery was a beautiful amber from the sun setting it created a glow around the tree's making their silhouette's glisten on the ground grass glistened showing it was still moist from the mist that seemed to protrude from the forest in front of my house.

I let the scene soak in and enjoyed the moment after that i went and put on some proper clothing , i slipped into a pair of boxers which fit nicely , and proceeded to go downstairs to turn off all the lights and assure that the door had been locked behind me .  
after i did my routine of checking the stuff that i would always check i proceeded up the stairs and jumped onto my bed it was much more comfortable than the bed at the hospital the pillows were just right to the point where your head would just sink into them , and my bed was to the point where anyone one person would not want to leave the grasp it seems to have on someone after rolling on my side under the blankets i set my alarm to wake me up at 6 o clock in the morning sleep then came like a blanket of snow over me and i was fast asleep.


End file.
